My master
by Tyl-Draconis
Summary: Cette mission aurait pu bien se passer si seulement chacun y aurait mit du sien. Seulement voilà nos protagonistes sont perdus au milieu de nul part en panne. Mais il n'y a pas que du négatif dans cette histoire puisque cela leur permettra de se dire la vérité. Ils s'aiment tout les deux depuis longtemps. [un résumé pas top j'en conviens] Ani/Obi /!\ Yaoi et lemon.


**My Master**

 **Bonjour et bienvenu dans cette fanfiction !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous apprécierez mon histoire. Je ne prétend pas être une experte ni en fic ni dans la série Star Wars, mais je voudrais partager avec vous une petite histoire.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Georges Lucas, Lucas Films et à la Walt Disney Compagny. Toute ressemblance avec une autre fiction serait purement fortuite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie très lointaine...

Le vaisseau spatial flottait tranquillement dans l'espace. Enfin, il dérivait plutôt dans le vide intersidéral, évitant tous les débris qui pouvaient si trouver que par pur miracle. Et même si vu de extérieur tout était tranquille, à l'intérieur c'était plutôt une guerre sans merci entre les deux hommes.

« -Mais enfin Anakin, comment peux tu être aussi étourdi !

-Étourdi, venant de vous Maître c'est un comble, c'est vous qui auriez du faire le plein du vaisseau je vous signale !

-Je t'ai pourtant dis que je devais régler une affaire et que je te rejoindrais plus tard quand tu aurais fini de récolter des infos sur notre alliée disparue.

-Oh c'est vrai, vous parlez de cette affaire quand vous êtes allé voir cette prostituée à trois seins. Moi je suis allé récupérer de vrai informations dans ce bar le « Bad Wather » pendant que vous vous preniez du bon temps.

-Tu te trompes totalement ! Elle était une informatrice elle aussi.

-Et elle vous a gracieusement cédé ces infos contre un petite pipe c'est ça !

-Là tu vas trop loin ! De toute façon depuis que Padmé t'as quitté, tu es beaucoup plus distrait et tu te rebelle facilement ! J'aurais mieux fais de faire comme elle et t'abandonner à ton sort ! »

Anakin était blessé, il décocha un méchant crochet droit qui colora la joue de Obi-Wan d'un rouge très saillant avant de s'en aller aux commendes de l'appareil.

« -Se n'est quand même pas à moi d'aller m'excuser ! Tempêta Obi-Wan. »

C'est vrai après tout, quand le Maître exige, le padawan s'empresse de l'exécuter quelque soit la demande, non !? Peut être Obi-Wan était t-il trop laxiste envers Anakin, il doit être plus sévère. Pourtant il se trouvait bien assez sévère comme ça. Que faire alors ? S'excuser et passer pour un faible, et puis quoi encore ! Portant il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme. Obi-Wan n'avait pas fait le plein, les obligeant à dériver en allumant de temps en temps les gaz. Ils auraient pu utiliser la force pour faire avancer le vaisseau mais la discussion avait vite tourné à l'engueulade. Du coup, ils étaient bloqué là au milieu de nul part sans moyen de prévenir quiconque puisque la radio était HS, leur mission était secrète donc il ne fallait pas prévenir n'importe qui et pour finir les droïdes avaient été laissé à la base. Que rêver de mieux !

Le vaisseau s'est mit à trembler puis à bouger de plus en plus vite, pourtant les moteurs étaient silencieux et Obi-Wan n'avait pas senti son apprenti utiliser la force. Un bâtiment ennemi les aurait-il repéré ? Improbable ! Pourtant pas impossible. Le Maître s'est donc dirigé vers l'avant du vaisseau où Ani tentait de faire partir le tas de ferrailles miteux.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le général.

-Nous sommes comme attiré sur cette planète. Le vaisseau ne répond plus et je ne plus utiliser la force. »

C'est vrai, Kenobi l'avait senti lui aussi, mais trop tard, si il n'avait pas passé son temps à s'énerver contre Ani, peut être aurait-il fait un peu plus attention. L'engin s'est donc écrasé sur la planète, les deux homme sont sortis pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

« -C'est réparable ? Demanda le maître légèrement inquiet.

-Oui, mais pas sans les pièces. Il nous faut trouver un revendeur. »

Voilà donc les deux hommes parti en quête d'un mécanicien, ils ont marchés un moment avant de tomber comme par hasard sur un épaviste.

« -Vous savez Maître, vous avez raison, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

-Non Anakin, mes paroles ont dépassés ma pensé. Je n'aurais pas dû remettre l'histoire avec Padmé sur le tapis.

-C'est du passé.

-Justement une autre réaction aurait été mieux. »

Anakin soupira.

Elle était partie en disant qu'elle voulait plus d'attention, plus qu'un simple flirt. Honnêtement Obi-Wan aurait tout donné pour avoir l'attention que vouait Anakin à la jeune femme. Après tout, c'est un jeune homme passionné et fonceur. Que rêver de mieux !

La devanture du magasin était branlante, c'était à se demander comment elle tenait dessus, il y avait de tout partout les pièces à peines triées entreposées un peu n'importe comment. Une jeune fille aux cheveux violets faisait la comptabilité sous le soleil.

« -Bonjour, fit Anakin. Je souhaiterais acheter des pièces.

-TYL ! cria la fille. T'as des clients !

Une autre jeune fille se précipita en dehors de la boutique en se prenant les pieds dans une pièce qui traînait devant.

-Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Notre vaisseau s'est écrasé un peu plus loin, j'ai besoin de pièces.

-Vite si possible, rajouta Obi-Wan

Anakin lui jeta un regard noir et la mécano répliqua sèchement.

-Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra monsieur. Permettez que je jette un œil.

-Avec plaisir.

Le jeune homme l'escorta pour voir ensemble les réparations à faire.

-Bon, vous n'avez pas trop de dégâts, ça aurait pu être pire. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai les pièces et que je vais pouvoir vous arranger ça.

-Et la mauvaise, grincha le jedi.

-Si vous êtes très pressés, je vais travailler très dur et longtemps dessus, je vais passer la nuit dessus et peut être la mâtiné. Donc ça va vous faire trois milles unité intergalactiques, pièces et main d'œuvre comprises .

-Quoi, cria le barbu. Aussi cher ! C'est de l'escroquerie ! Et puis je croyais que c'était pas grand chose.

-Certes, mais les pièces sont rares ici. Mais, je peux réduire votre facture de dix pour cent si vous restez dîner ce soir.

-Nous acceptons, temporisa Anakin, ne faites pas attention à mon collègue, il n'est pas de bonne humeur depuis notre départ.

-Je vois ça ! Il devrait se contrôler un peu plus. »

La jeune mécanicienne se détourna pour rentrer à son atelier et trouver les pièces adéquates avec l'assistance du padawan. Le jedi lui méditait dans son coin, tout du moins il essayait.

« -Imbécile.

-Vous parlez de moi ! Râla la jeune comptable.

-Oh pardon, je croyais être seul. Euh...

-Arrakis...

-Oui...Pardon... C'est juste que... Enfin.

-Vous savez, dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours se qu'on veut, mais se la gâcher aussi bêtement n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Oh si. Vous avez peur de sa réaction, se qui est compréhensible. Dites lui la vérité, vous vous en porterez mieux tout les deux.

-Je vous assure que...

-J'ai besoin d'aide pour préparer le repas, coupa Arrakis. Venez. »

En rentrant dans la boutique, Obi-Wan remarqua Anakin qui riait de bon cœur avec Tyl. Il grinça des dents. Arrakis lui jeta des patates dans les mains en lui ordonnant de les éplucher au lieu de rouspéter. Le goulache était prêt, Arrakis pria Obi-Wan d'aller chercher sa sœur et Anakin.

« -Arrakis, commença le jedi. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir manger un aussi bon goulache.

-Peut être l'avez vous réprimé, susurra le padawan à l'oreille de son maître qui a très vite rougi.

-Non... je ne crois pas. Je n'ai jamais rien réprimé »

Menteur. Il le faisait constamment, surtout depuis la séparation de la sénatrice et du jeune apprenti. Il n'osait pas avouer à Anakin qu'il l'aimait. C'est vrai après tout se sont deux hommes, il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux qu'une relation Maître-apprenti. Pourtant Obi-Wan en voulait plus.

Anakin remarqua le trouble de son maître, cachant un sourire grivois en avalant une bouchée de carottes.

Après le dîner le brun est aller donner un coup de main à Tyl car la pièce était un peu lourde, Obi est venu voir.

« -Maître, vous voulez quelque choses ?

-Non... Rien oublis.

Le jedi se détourna mais Anakin le rattrapa très vite.

-Maître ?

-Non, laisses moi.

Le brun l'attrapa par l'épaule avant de tourner son visage vers lui, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je vous aime Maître.

-Ne dis pas de sottises Ani... Nous sommes deux hommes.

-Peut être, mais je vous veux. »

Le second baiser était plus profond, Obi-Wan entre-ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser son apprenti et lui explorer leurs bouches, leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour danser ensemble avec tendresse. Obi-Wan rendit les armes à bout de souffle, il n'osait pas bouger son corps réagissait un peu trop bien à Anakin.

« -Votre corps m'appelle Maître.

La main gauche de Anakin descendit vers l'entre-jambe.

-N..Non.

-Je vous caresse seulement avec la main.

Le barbu respirait brillamment en rougissant.

-Ani...

Le brun enleva complètement le pantalon révélant le sexe de Obi-Wan en érection. Il commença les mouvement de va et vient d'une douceur incroyable. Le blond poussait des petits cris plaintifs.

-Maître, c'est dingue. Ça vous met toujours dans cet état là ?

Il n'osait répondre tellement son corps et son esprit réclamait l'attention du jeune prodige.

-C'est comme si je vous disais je vous aime.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Sa main glissa vers les fesses de son amant, puis descendait lentement vers ce qu'il cherchait, il glissa son doigt puis un autre. Quand il vit que son Maître réagissait comme il le souhaitait, il le souleva pour l'entraîner avec lui dans la couche qui leur avait été alloué. Ne pouvant plus se retenir il enleva toute sa tunique révélant à son tour son sexe en érection.

« -Ani...

-Laissez moi vous pénétrer, ça va bien ce passer. »

C'était un peu dur car Obi-Wan n'était pas vraiment détendu, mais Anakin avait quand même réussi à la mettre jusqu'à la garde. Le blond poussa un cri pendant que le padawan soupirait de plaisir en continuant la masturbation du sexe de son maître, Anakin embrassa la jugulaire de son amant avant de l'embrasser pleinement sur la bouche. Leurs corps étaient fiévreux et Obi-Wan a joui un peu trop vite.

« -Il faut contrôler vos orgasmes, je viens à peine de commencer Maître. »

Sans attendre, Anakin commença le va et vient de ses hanches, son sexe bougeait à l'intérieur de son amant, celui ci bavait de plaisir tentant de retenir le plus possible ses cris derrière sa main. Anakin admirait la plastique impeccable, léchant avidement ses magnifiques tétons rouges durcis par le plaisir que réprimait Obi-Wan. Anikin le quitta quelque instant pour le mettre sur le ventre, il était de nouveau à l'intérieur, sa poitrine contre le dos de son Maître.

« -Je vous aime Maître. »Lui murmura le jeune homme dans le creux de l'oreille

Il bougea plus rapidement, sa main droite pinça un téton pendant que l'autre continuait son travail de masturbation. Obi-Wan poussait de plus en plus de cri, de plus en plus saccadé, jusqu'à la délivrance. Il macula les draps de sperme. Il avait joui si brillamment qu'il en était presque gêné. Anakin le quitta avant de s'étendre sur le dos. Instinctivement Obi-Wan se lova contre lui. Mais il en voulait plus. Il chevaucha Anakin pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Celui ci lui répondit. Obi-Wan s'est saisi du sexe de son amant pour le masturber, il n'a pas tardé à être de nouveau dur et droit. Il écarta les fesses pour le faire rentrer, beaucoup plus facilement que tout à l'heure. Il bougea ses hanches de haut en bas, il poussait des gémissements qui arrachèrent un sourire enchanté sur le visage de Anakin. Le Maître se pencha en avant cherchant les lèvres de son apprenti.

« -Je t'aime Anakin. »

Puis il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Les mains de l'apprenti se mirent à courir le long du dos de son Maître, s'appropriant chaque parcelles de son corps. Anakin donna un grand coup de rein qui leur arracha à tout les deux un cri extase. Obi-Wan est descendu puis se colla gentiment contre Anakin et s'endormit. L'apprenti vira les draps qu'avait souillé son amant, il attrapa ceux qui étaient encore propre et recouvra son Maître avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain après un bon bain, ils sont arrivés dans la salle à manger où attendait un déjeuné copieux, ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils étaient morts de faim. S'était Arrakis qui le préparait.

« -Où est Tyl ? Demanda Obi-Wan

-Là. Fit la jeune fille qui venait de rentrer visiblement fatiguée. Votre vaisseau est réparé, j'ai même fait le plein, qu4elle idée de parcourir l'espace sans carburant.

Anakin et Obi-Wan éclatèrent de rire.

Après avoir bien déjeuné, Anakin a sorti les trois milles unités intergalactiques puis Obi-Wan en rajouta trois cents puis quittèrent la planète.

Anakin embrassa son Maître avec fougue. Son Maître.

* * *

 **Bon anniversaire petite sœur !**

 **J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plus et quelle te plaira imoto sama.**

 **Bref je vous fait des bisous et à la prochaine !**


End file.
